2008 - (06/09/2008) The Version Update Is Here!/New Stuff
Weapons Fragarach DMG:44 Delay:240 MP+20 Accuracy+4 Magic Accuracy+2 Lv. 74 WAR/PLD/DRK/BLU Organics DMG:48 Delay:264 HP-55 STR+3 Attack+10 Critical hit rate +3% Lv. 75 WAR/PLD/DRK Sylphid Epee DMG:39 Delay:224 â‰ºElement: Airâ‰»+10 â‰ºElement: Earthâ‰»-10 Lv. 72 WAR/BLM/PLD/BRD/DRG/COR/DNC Beast Slayer DMG:42 Delay:236 MP+20 DEX+3 VIT+3 Enhances "Beast Killer" effect Lv. 75 BLU Labrys DMG:45 Delay:288 STR+2 AGI+2 Attack+7 Ranged Attack+7 "Store TP"-5 Lv. 74 WAR/DRK/BST Lion Tamer DMG:44 Delay:276 Pet: DEF:+10 Enchantment: "Enfire" Lv. 74 BST Cletine DMG:91 Delay:480 HP+15 MP+15 VIT+5 MND+5 Critical hit rate +3% Lv. 72 DRG Tomoe DMG:86 Delay:480 Accuracy+5 Attack+5 Parrying skill +10 "Subtle Blow"+5 Lv. 72 SAM/DRG Achilles' Spear DMG:69 Delay:346 Accuracy+4 Lv. 74 DRG Shusui DMG:37 Delay:227 HP-20 DEX+3 Accuracy+5 "Subtle Blow"+2 Lv. 72 NIN Oninohocho DMG:30 Delay:227 HP+20 Evasion+4 Enmity+2 Lv. 73 NIN Pachipachio DMG:82 Delay:480 Accuracy-6 Attack+12 "Store TP"+2 Lv. 75 SAM Nanatsusaya DMG:77 Delay:420 STR+7 DEX+7 Enhances "Zanshin" effect Lv. 72 SAM Hacchonenbutsu DMG:70 Delay:378 Accuracy+4 Lv. 74 SAM Foolkiller DMG:90 Delay:489 Accuracy+7 Attack+7 Latent effect: STR+8 Lv. 72 WAR Balestarius DMG:88 Delay:504 VIT+8 Physical damage taken -8 Campaign: Occasionally attacks twice Lv. 74 WAR Alkalurops DMG:49 Delay:366 HP-10 INT+10 MND+10 CHR+10 Magic Accuracy+20 Lv. 73 THF/WHM/BLM/BRD/SMN/SCH Dorje DMG:42 Delay:402 MP+20 "Magic Atk. Bonus"+25 MP recovered while healing +10 Lv. 75 THF/WHM/BLM/BRD/SMN/SCH Mekki Shakki DMG:70 Delay:412 STR+5 Accuracy-4 Attack+12 "Store TP"+5 Lv. 73 All Jobs Shlng. Baghnakhs DMG:+21 Delay:+51 STR+3 Accuracy+10 "Double Attack"+1% "Subtle Blow"+3 Lv. 71 MNK/PUP Antares DMG:31 Delay:217 HP-20 MP+20 "Magic Atk. Bonus"+10 Magic Accuracy+10 Lv. 72 THF/WHM/BLM/BRD/SMN/SCH Flanged Mace DMG:25 Delay:300 Adds "Regen" effect HP recovered while healing +2 Lv. 69 WAR/THF/PLD Kerykeion DMG:29 Delay:216 Latent effect: Adds "Regen" effect Additional effect: HP drain Lv. 71 THF/WHM/BLM/SMN/BLU/SCH Flanged Mace +1 DMG:26 Delay:292 Adds "Regen" effect HP recovered while healing +3 Lv. 69 WAR/THF/PLD Enforcer DMG:95 Delay:528 STR+3 DEX+3 Evasion-6 Additional effect: MP drain Lv. 74 DRK Zareehkl Scythe DMG:91 Delay:528 Latent effect: Increases rate of "Triple Attack" Lv. 71 DRK White Joker DMG:89 Delay:501 INT+4 "Magic Atk. Bonus"+8 Lv. 74 WAR/WHM/DRK/BST Terpsichore DMG:31 Delay:205 Lv. 75 DNC Tupsimati DMG:62 Delay:402 Lv. 75 SCH Conqueror DMG:93 Delay:504 Lv. 75 WAR Glanzfaust DMG:+20 Delay:+96 Lv. 75 MNK Yagrush DMG:43 Delay:267 Lv. 75 THF Laevateinn DMG:62 Delay:402 Lv. 75 WHM Murgleis DMG:40 Delay:224 Lv. 75 BLM Vajra DMG:31 Delay:200 Lv. 75 RDM Burtgang DMG:46 Delay:264 Lv. 75 PLD Liberator DMG:93 Delay:528 Lv. 75 DRK Aymur DMG:50 Delay:312 Lv. 75 BST Carnwenhan DMG:29 Delay:186 Lv. 75 BRD Gastraphetes DMG:39 Delay:288 Lv. 75 RNG Kogarasumaru DMG:81 Delay:450 Lv. 75 SAM Nagi DMG:37 Delay:227 Lv. 75 NIN Ryunohige DMG:91 Delay:492 Lv. 75 DRG Nirvana DMG:62 Delay:402 Lv. 75 SMN Tizona DMG:42 Delay:236 Lv. 75 BLU Death Penalty DMG:40 Delay:480 Lv. 75 COR Kenkonken DMG:+17 Delay:+49 Lv. 75 PUP Armor Antares Harness Def: 50 HP+15 Dex+8 Agi+8 Accuracy +8 Eva+8 WAR, MNK, RDM, THF, DRK, BRD, NIN, BLU, COR LV. 71 Rare Zahak's Mail DEF: 55 STR+10 DEX+10 EVA-20 Critical Hitrate +3% WAR, PLD, DRK, BST, DRG LVL 71, Rare Ixion Cloak DEF: 43 INT+13 MND+13 CHR+13 Magic Accuracy +5 Adds "Regen" and "Refresh" effect WHM, BLM, RDM, BRD, SMN, BLU, PUP, SCH Lv 74. Rare Hachiryu Haramaki (Armor seen in POL Picture) DEF: 52 Accuracy +20 Att+20 Critical Hitrate +5% Enhances Zanshin Effect Set: Enhances Store TP Effect WAR, MNK, RNG, SAM, NIN Lv 75 Aurum Cuirass DEF: 55 STR+8 DEX+8 VIT-8 AGI-8 Attack+15 Store TP +7 WAR, PLD, DRK, BST, DRG Lv 72 Oracle's Robe DEF: 41 HP+20 MP+20 Magic att Bonus +6 Magic Acc +6 MP Recovered While healing +6 WHM, BLM, BRD, SMN Lv 72 Hakke Habaki DEF: 12 HP-10 AGI+4 Evasion +4 Enhances Kick Attacks MNK, SAM, NIN Lv 71 Junkenshi Habaki Def: 8 Accuracy +2 Enhances Kick Attacks Effect MNK level 50 Seikenshi Habaki DEF: 9 Accuracy +3 Enhances Kick Attacks effect MNK Level 50 Junrenshi Habaki Def: 11 Dex+1 Attack +3 Enhances Kick Attacks effect MNK Level 60 Seirenshi Habaki Def: 12 Dex+2 Attack +4 Enhances Kick Attacks effect MNK Level 60 Junhashi Habaki DEF: 12 STR+2 Enhances Kick attacks effect Seihanshi Habaki DEF: 13 STR+3 Enhances Kick attacks effect MNK Level 68 Aurum Sabatons DEF: 20 DEX+3 Accuracy +5 Attac+5 Evasion -5 Haste+2% WAR, PLD, DRK, BST, DRG Lvl 72 Hermes' Sandals DEF: 17 HP+12 Evasion +5 Enmity+3 Movement Speed+12% WAR, MNK, COR, PUP Hermes' Sandals +1 DEF: 18 HP+14 Evasion +6 Enmity+4 Movement Speed+12% WAR, MNK, COR, PUP Roundel Earring DEF: 1 Cure Potency+5% Waltz Potency +5% WHM, BLM, RDM, DRG, SMN, PUP, DNC Lv 73 Custom Gilet Cannot Equip Handgear DEF:1 Lv. 1 All Jobs Custom Top Cannot Equip Handgear DEF:1 Lv. 1 All Jobs Magna Gilet Cannot Equip Handgear DEF:1 Lv. 1 All Jobs Magna Top Cannot Equip Handgear DEF:1 Lv. 1 All Jobs Wonder Maillot Cannot Equip Handgear DEF:1 Lv. 1 All Jobs Wonder Top Cannot Equip Handgear DEF:1 Lv. 1 All Jobs Savage Top Cannot Equip Handgear DEF:1 Lv. 1 All Jobs Elder Gilet Cannot Equip Handgear DEF:1 Lv. 1 All Jobs Custom Gilet +1 Cannot Equip Handgear DEF:2 Enchantment: Teleport-Purgonorgo Isle Lv. 1 All Jobs Custom Top +1 Cannot Equip Handgear DEF:2 Enchantment: Teleport-Purgonorgo Isle Lv. 1 All Jobs Magna Gilet +1 Cannot Equip Handgear DEF:2 Enchantment: Teleport-Purgonorgo Isle Lv. 1 All Jobs Magna Top +1 Cannot Equip Handgear DEF:2 Enchantment: Teleport-Purgonorgo Isle Lv. 1 All Jobs Wonder Maillot +1 Cannot Equip Handgear DEF:2 Enchantment: Teleport-Purgonorgo Isle Lv. 1 All Jobs Wonder Top +1 Cannot Equip Handgear DEF:2 Enchantment: Teleport-Purgonorgo Isle Lv. 1 All Jobs Savage Top +1 Cannot Equip Handgear DEF:2 Enchantment: Teleport-Purgonorgo Isle Lv. 1 All Jobs Elder Gilet +1 Cannot Equip Handgear DEF:2 Enchantment: Teleport-Purgonorgo Isle Lv. 1 All Jobs Hachiryu Haramaki DEF:52 Accuracy+20 Attack+20 Critical hit rate +5% Enhances "Zanshin" effect Set: Enhances "Store TP" effect Lv. 75 WAR/MNK/RNG/SAM/NIN Aurum Cuirass DEF:55 STR+8 DEX+8 VIT-8 AGI-8 Attack+15 "Store TP"+7 Lv. 72 WAR/PLD/DRK/BST/DRG Oracle's Robe DEF:41 HP+20 MP+20 "Magic Atk. Bonus"+6 Magic Accuracy+6 MP recovered while healing +6 Lv. 72 THF/WHM/BRD/SMN Enkidu's Harness DEF:50 STR+5 AGI+5 Accuracy+10 Attack+10 Evasion+5 "Subtle Blow"+5 Lv. 72 MNK/RDM/RNG/SAM/NIN/BLU/COR/PUP/DNC Mrgn. Cotehardie DEF:37 MP+25 "Magic Atk. Bonus"+8 Magic Accuracy-8 Enmity-3 Lv. 75 THF/WHM/BLM/BRD/SMN/BLU/PUP/SCH Avalon Breastplate DEF:52 VIT+7 MND+7 CHR+7 Accuracy+13 Enmity+3 Magic damage taken -5% Lv. 71 MNK/RDM/PLD/BST/BRD/RNG/SAM/PUP/DNC Antares Harness DEF:50 HP+15 DEX+8 AGI+8 Accuracy+8 Evasion+8 Lv. 71 WAR/MNK/BLM/RDM/DRK/BRD/NIN/BLU/COR/PUP/DNC Zahak's Mail DEF:55 STR+10 DEX+10 Evasion-20 Critical hit rate +3% Lv. 71 WAR/PLD/DRK/BST/DRG Ixion Cloak Cannot Equip Headgear DEF:43 INT+13 MND+13 CHR+13 Magic Accuracy+5 Adds "Regen" and "Refresh" effect Lv. 74 THF/WHM/BLM/BRD/SMN/BLU/PUP/SCH Hachiryu Sune-Ate DEF:30 AGI+10 Evasion+5 Enhances "Zanshin" effect Set: Enhances "Store TP" effect Lv. 75 WAR/MNK/RNG/SAM/NIN Karasutengu DEF:18 INT+3 Spell interruption rate down 15% Campaign: Adds "Refresh" effect Lv. 73 MNK/THF/BLM/RDM/PLD/BST/BRD/DRG/SMN/BLU/COR/PUP/DN C Avocat Pigaches DEF:16 Enfeebling magic skill +3 Enmity-3 MP recovered while healing +3 Lv. 72 THF/WHM/BLM/BRD/SMN/SCH Nobushi Kyahan DEF:18 Accuracy+4 "Store TP"+4 Enhances effects of rice balls Lv. 70 MNK/SAM/NIN Hakke Habaki DEF:12 HP-10 AGI+4 Evasion+4 Enhances "Kick Attacks" effect Lv. 71 MNK/SAM/NIN Numerist Pumps DEF:14 Elemental magic skill +4 MP recovered while healing +4 Lv. 70 MNK/THF/WHM/BLM/PLD/BRD/RNG/SMN/BLU/PUP/SCH Junkenshi Habaki DEF:8 Accuracy+2 Enhances "Kick Attacks" effect Lv. 50 MNK Seikenshi Habaki DEF:9 Accuracy+3 Enhances "Kick Attacks" effect Lv. 50 MNK Junrenshi Habaki DEF:11 DEX+1 Attack+3 Enhances "Kick Attacks" effect Lv. 60 MNK Seirenshi Habaki DEF:12 DEX+2 Attack+4 Enhances "Kick Attacks" effect Lv. 60 MNK Junhanshi Habaki DEF:12 STR+2 Enhances "Kick Attacks" effect Lv. 68 MNK Seihanshi Habaki DEF:13 STR+3 Enhances "Kick Attacks" effect Lv. 68 MNK Aurum Sabatons DEF:20 DEX+3 Accuracy+5 Attack+5 Evasion-5 Haste+2% Lv. 72 WAR/PLD/DRK/BST/DRG Oracle's Pigaches DEF:13 HP+15 MP+25 Wind instrument skill +5 MP recovered while healing +2 Lv. 72 THF/WHM/BRD/SMN Enkidu's Leggings DEF:23 DEX+3 AGI+3 Attack+4 Ranged Attack+4 "Subtle Blow"+2 Haste+2% Lv. 72 MNK/RDM/RNG/SAM/NIN/BLU/COR/PUP/DNC Hermes' Sandals DEF:17 HP+12 Evasion+5 Enmity+3 Movement speed +12% Lv. 70 WAR/MNK/COR/PUP Hermes' Sandals +1 DEF:18 HP+14 Evasion+6 Enmity+4 Movement speed +12% Lv. 70 WAR/MNK/COR/PUP Hachiryu Kote DEF:26 DEX+10 Accuracy+5 Enhances "Zanshin" effect Set: Enhances "Store TP" effect Lv. 75 WAR/MNK/RNG/SAM/NIN Orcish Gauntlets DEF:23 HP+30 VIT+3 Campaign: Adds "Regen" effect Lv. 71 WAR/MNK/BLM/RDM/PLD/DRK/BST/BRD/SAM/NIN/DRG/BLU/CO R/DNC Toad Mittens DEF:16 HP+20 "Magic Atk. Bonus"+3 Enhances "Resist Charm" effect Lv. 70 MNK/THF/WHM/BLM/PLD/BRD/RNG/SMN/BLU/PUP/SCH Ritterhentzes DEF:29 HP+25 Slow+4% Enchantment: Blaze Spikes Lv. 70 WAR/PLD/DRK Aurum Gauntlets DEF:23 STR+2 DEX+2 Accuracy-5 Attack+12 Evasion-10 Lv. 72 WAR/PLD/DRK/BST/DRG Oracle's Gloves DEF:18 HP+15 MP+25 Enfeebling magic skill +5 MP recovered while healing +2 Lv. 72 THF/WHM/BRD/SMN Enkidu's Mittens DEF:24 STR+4 DEX+4 Accuracy+5 Ranged Accuracy+5 "Subtle Blow"+2 Lv. 72 MNK/RDM/RNG/SAM/NIN/BLU/COR/PUP/DNC Iron Ram Greaves DEF:18 HP+19 Enmity+3 "Magic Def. Bonus"+3 Set: Increased resistance against all elements Lv. 68 WAR/PLD/DRK Fourth Schuhs DEF:11 STR+3 Evasion+3 "Subtle Blow"+2 Set: Increases Attack Lv. 68 WAR/PLD/DRK/BST/SAM/NIN/DRG Cobra Leggings DEF:10 Accuracy+4 "Store TP"+4 Enmity-3 Set: Enhances "Counter" effect Lv. 68 MNK/RDM/RNG/BLU/COR/PUP/DNC Cobra Crackows DEF:10 HP+22 MP+22 "Magic Atk. Bonus"+3 "Conserve MP"+3 Set: Increases Magic Accuracy Lv. 68 THF/WHM/BLM/BRD/SMN/BLU/PUP/SCH Carpenter's Ring Woodworking Success Rate +1% Cannot synthesize high quality items Lv. 1 All Jobs Smith's Ring Smithing Success Rate +1% Cannot synthesize high quality items Lv. 1 All Jobs Goldsmith's Ring Goldsmithing Success Rate +1% Cannot synthesize high quality items Lv. 1 All Jobs Tailor's Ring Clothcraft Success Rate +1% Cannot synthesize high quality items Lv. 1 All Jobs Tanner's Ring Leathercraft Success Rate +1% Cannot synthesize high quality items Lv. 1 All Jobs Bonecrafter's Ring Bonecraft Success Rate +1% Cannot synthesize high quality items Lv. 1 All Jobs Alchemist's Ring Alchemy Success Rate +1% Cannot synthesize high quality items Lv. 1 All Jobs Chef's Ring Cooking Success Rate +1% Cannot synthesize high quality items Lv. 1 All Jobs Insect Ring Magic Accuracy+2 Enhances "Resist Poison" effect Enhances "Resist Silence" effect Enhances "Resist Virus" effect Lv. 70 All Jobs Blood Ring Accuracy+5 Enhances "Resist Blind" effect Enhances "Resist Paralyze" effect Enhances "Resist Curse" effect Lv. 70 All Jobs Corsair's Belt DEF:4 Ranged Accuracy+3 Ranged Attack+3 Lv. 71 WAR/BLM/RDM/PLD/DRK/BST/BRD/RNG/SAM/NIN/DRG/BLU/CO R/DNC Cuchulain's Belt DEF:6 HP+15 DEX+6 Attack+10 Lv. 72 WAR/BLM/RDM/PLD/DRK/BST/BRD/RNG/SAM/NIN/DRG/BLU/CO R/DNC Witch Sash DEF:4 INT+5 MND+5 Magic Accuracy+2 Magic critical hit rate +2% Lv. 71 THF/WHM/BLM Guignol Earring Enhances "Repair" potency Lv. 69 PUP Dragoon's Earring Chance to use angon without depleting Enhances wyvern's "Breath" accuracy Lv. 69 DRG Crapaud Earring HP+5 MP-5 "Magic Atk. Bonus"+2 Lv. 72 All Jobs Roundel Earring DEF:1 "Cure" potency +5% "Waltz" potency +5% Lv. 73 THF/WHM/BLM/DRG/SMN/PUP/DNC Hissho Hachimaki DEF:22 Accuracy+8 Attack+8 Lv. 71 MNK/SAM/NIN Reikyo Hairpin DEF:19 HP-20 MP+20 Enchantment: Slightly Bad Breath Lv. 72 All Jobs Karura Hachigane DEF:20 Garuda: Perpetuation cost -2 Attack Bonus Defense Bonus Lv. 73 SMN Aurum Armet DEF:23 STR+3 Accuracy+4 Attack+4 Evasion-7 Haste+2% Lv. 72 WAR/PLD/DRK/BST/DRG Oracle's Cap DEF:19 HP+15 MP+25 Elemental magic skill +5 MP recovered while healing +2 Lv. 72 THF/WHM/BRD/SMN Enkidu's Cap DEF:23 DEX+3 AGI+3 Accuracy+8 Ranged Accuracy+8 "Subtle Blow"+2 Lv. 72 MNK/RDM/RNG/SAM/NIN/BLU/COR/PUP/DNC Riot Shield DEF:21 Latent effect: DEF:71 Lv. 74 PLD/DRK Muse Tariqah DEF:15 MND+7 CHR+7 Spell interruption rate down 10% Lv. 74 WAR/THF/BLM/RDM/PLD/BST/SAM Simba Buckler DEF:24 HP+10 MP+10 Enmity-2 Lv. 75 WAR/PLD/DRK/BST Legion Scutum DEF:16 MP+20 Enmity-2 MP recovered while healing +5 Lv. 71 All Jobs Avalon Shield DEF:15 "Magic Atk. Bonus"+5 Enmity+5 Damage taken +10% Lv. 72 THF/WHM/BLM/SMN/BLU/SCH Airy Buckler DEF:17 CHR+2 Accuracy+2 "Store TP"+2 Haste+1% Lv. 71 RDM/PUP/DNC Solitaire Cape DEF:6 HP-20 Spell interruption rate down 8% "Magic Atk. Bonus"+2 Lv. 71 THF/WHM/BLM/BRD/SMN/BLU/PUP/SCH Erato's Cape DEF:6 MP+18 String instrument skill +4 Lv. 74 THF/WHM/BLM/BRD/SMN/BLU/PUP/SCH Cuchulain's Mantle DEF:8 STR+4 DEX+4 Accuracy+5 Lv. 74 WAR/MNK/BLM/RDM/PLD/DRK/BST/BRD/RNG/SAM/NIN/DRG/BL U/COR/DNC Ixion Cape DEF:5 STR-5 DEX-5 VIT-5 AGI-5 INT+5 MND+5 CHR+5 Converts 20 HP to MP Enmity-2 Lv. 74 THF/WHM/BRD/SMN Pullus Torque Enchantment: Costume Lv. 1 All Jobs Almah Torque "Store TP"+2 "Subtle Blow"+2 Lv. 74 All Jobs Ancient Torque DEX+4 Accuracy+9 Lv. 74 All Jobs Iron Ram Hose DEF:36 HP+28 Enmity+4 "Magic Def. Bonus"+4 Set: Increased resistance against all elements Lv. 68 WAR/PLD/DRK Fourth Schoss DEF:27 STR+4 Evasion+4 "Subtle Blow"+4 Set: Increases Attack Lv. 68 WAR/PLD/DRK/BST/SAM/NIN/DRG Cobra Subligar DEF:26 Accuracy+5 "Store TP"+3 Enmity-4 Set: Enhances "Counter" effect Lv. 68 MNK/RDM/RNG/BLU/COR/PUP/DNC Cobra Trews DEF:24 HP+25 MP+25 "Magic Atk. Bonus"+2 "Conserve MP"+2 Set: Increases Magic Accuracy Lv. 68 THF/WHM/BLM/BRD/SMN/BLU/PUP/SCH Custom Trunks Cannot Equip Footgear DEF:1 Lv. 1 All Jobs Custom Shorts Cannot Equip Footgear DEF:1 Lv. 1 All Jobs Magna Trunks Cannot Equip Footgear DEF:1 Lv. 1 All Jobs Magna Shorts Cannot Equip Footgear DEF:1 Lv. 1 All Jobs Wonder Trunks Cannot Equip Footgear DEF:1 Lv. 1 All Jobs Wonder Shorts Cannot Equip Footgear DEF:1 Lv. 1 All Jobs Savage Shorts Cannot Equip Footgear DEF:1 Lv. 1 All Jobs Elder Trunks Cannot Equip Footgear DEF:1 Lv. 1 All Jobs Custom Trunks +1 Cannot Equip Footgear DEF:2 Sunny weather: HP+20 Lv. 1 All Jobs Custom Shorts +1 Cannot Equip Footgear DEF:2 Sunny weather: HP+20 Lv. 1 All Jobs Magna Trunks +1 Cannot Equip Footgear DEF:2 Sunny weather: HP+20 Lv. 1 All Jobs Magna Shorts +1 Cannot Equip Footgear DEF:2 Sunny weather: HP+20 Lv. 1 All Jobs Wonder Trunks +1 Cannot Equip Footgear DEF:2 Sunny weather: HP+20 Lv. 1 All Jobs Wonder Shorts +1 Cannot Equip Footgear DEF:2 Sunny weather: HP+20 Lv. 1 All Jobs Savage Shorts +1 Cannot Equip Footgear DEF:2 Sunny weather: HP+20 Lv. 1 All Jobs Elder Trunks +1 Cannot Equip Footgear DEF:2 Sunny weather: HP+20 Lv. 1 All Jobs Hachiryu Haidate DEF:42 STR+10 Attack+5 Enhances "Zanshin" effect Set: Enhances "Store TP" effect Lv. 75 WAR/MNK/RNG/SAM/NIN Ruby Seraweels DEF:31 HP+10 MP+10 STR+2 MND+2 Lv. 71 BLM/PLD/DRK/RNG/DRG/BLU/COR Paddock Trousers DEF:32 Ranged Attack+5 Adds "Recycle" effect Lv. 71 RNG/COR Armadillo Cuisses DEF:32 Amnesia: Accuracy+15 Attack+15 Lv. 72 WAR/BLM/RDM/PLD/DRK/BST/BRD/RNG/SAM/NIN/DRG/BLU/CO R/DNC Aurum Cuisses DEF:40 STR+4 VIT+4 Accuracy+7 Attack-4 Evasion-8 Lv. 72 WAR/PLD/DRK/BST/DRG Oracle's Braconi DEF:30 HP+15 MP+25 Summoning magic skill +5 MP recovered while healing +2 Lv. 72 THF/WHM/BRD/SMN Enkidu's Subligar DEF:40 STR+4 DEX+4 "Store TP"+5 "Subtle Blow"+5 Lv. 72 MNK/RDM/RNG/SAM/NIN/BLU/COR/PUP/DNC Oily Trousers DEF:35 DEX+5 AGI+5 Accuracy+5 Ranged Accuracy+5 Decreases movement speed Lv. 74 WAR/BLM/RDM/PLD/DRK/BST/BRD/RNG/SAM/NIN/DRG/BLU/CO R/DNC Furniture Mythril Trophy Furnishing: A solid mythril trophy presented to you by the CRA for your accomplishments in chocobo racing. Harpsichord Furnishing: The San d'Orian varietal of a popular keyed instrument. Capable of producing the most elegant of tones and timbres. So far you only can get this in game item from they key code u get from buy this CD here Horn Trophy Furnishing: A wall-hung decoration placed on display to commemorate a successful buffalo hunt. Fluoro-flora Furnishing: A light-emitting plant much sought after and widely used throughout Windurst for its illuminescent properties. San. Tea Set Furnishing: Traditional San d'Orian dishware motifs come to life in this dainty tea set, fired to a glassy, white porcelain shine. Bas. Tea Set Furnishing: A dazzling marvel of classic Bastokan design, this tea set is crafted from the most refined silver. Win. Tea Set Furnishing: This ceremonial tea finery embodies the epitome of Windurstian cultivation and culture. Parclose Furnishing: A mainstay in many San d'Orian cathedrals, this dividing screen is fashioned from high-grade mahogany. CS Gold Stand Furnishing: Issued by the CRA, this pedestal is an officially recognized display stand for a CS Gold Cup. CS Mythril Stand Furnishing: Issued by the CRA, this pedestal is an officially recognized display stand for a CS Mythril Cup. CS Bronze Stand Furnishing: Issued by the CRA, this pedestal is an officially recognized display stand for a CS Bronze Cup. Clot Plasma A miniature plasmoid sample taken from a clot species of the slime family. It is perfectly edible, and quite delicious, once detoxified. Coiler A lightning-based automaton attachment. Functionality: ãƒ»Occasionally grants the automaton bonus melee attacks. Steam Jacket A water-based automaton attachment. Functionality: ãƒ»Reduces damage taken from successive attacks of the same type. Alexandrite A rare and precious gem, the color of which shifts between various hues of green and red depending on the light. Got 1 from BF Salvage 2F Rampart W. Areuhat A full-color transcription of the famous Near Eastern literary classic. Tells the story of a bold young swordswoman and her adventures while seeking out the wyrms of Vana'diel. Leujaoam Log A blank Assault log given to you by Paparoon. It contains enough room for even the most ambitious of Leujaoam Sanctum exploits to be committed to page in scrupulous detail. Mamool Ja Journal A blank Assault journal given to you by Paparoon. It contains enough room for even the most ambitious of Mamool Ja Training Grounds exploits to be committed to page in scrupulous detail. Lebros Chronicle A blank Assault chronicle given to you by Paparoon. It contains enough room for even the most ambitious of Lebros Cavern exploits to be committed to page in scrupulous detail. Periqia Diary A blank Assault diary given to you by Paparoon. It contains enough room for even the most ambitious of Periqia exploits to be committed to page in scrupulous detail. Ilrusi Ledger A blank Assault ledger given to you by Paparoon. It contains enough room for even the most ambitious of Ilrusi Atoll exploits to be committed to page in scrupulous detail. Yagudo Glue A fine grained glue mixed by the Yagudo, used in the repair of pottery. Lethe Consomme A light and refreshing vegetable soup that draws on the harmonizing effects of eastern ginger for its aroma and flavor. Standard chocobo fodder. Lethe Potage A thick and hearty vegetable soup that draws on the harmonizing effects of eastern ginger for its aroma and flavor. Standard chocobo fodder. Balrahn's Eyepatch An eyepatch worn by the celebrated hero of legend, Balrahn. It is regarded as a sacred relic throughout the empire of Aht Urhgan. Pandemonium Key An elaborately fashioned and ornate key used to gain passage through the Pandemonium Gate. NM Pop Items Monkey Wine A known favorite of the notorious hydra, Tinnin. Allegedly irresistible enough to draw the three-headed beast out of hiding. Ferrite A known favorite of the notorious Armed Gears. Allegedly irresistible enough to draw the robotic monstrosity out of hiding. Sheep Botfly A known favorite of the notorious Mamool Ja, Gotoh Zha the Redolent. Allegedly irresistible enough to draw the fiend out of hiding. Olzhiryan Cactus A known favorite of the notorious wivre, Dea. Allegedly irresistible enough to draw the hulking beast out of hiding. Senorita Pamama A known favorite of the notorious marid, Iriz Ima. Allegedly irresistible enough to draw the pugnacious pachyderm out of hiding. Oily Blood A known favorite of the notorious Lividroot Amooshah. Allegedly irresistible enough to draw the dreaded malboro matron out of hiding. Samariri Corpsehair A known favorite of the notorious poroggo, Iriri Samariri. Allegedly irresistible enough to draw the nefarious amphibian out of hiding. Hellcage Butterfly A known favorite of the notorious puk, Vulpangue. Allegedly irresistible enough to draw the plague-ridden pest out of hiding. Floral Nectar A known favorite of the notorious colibri, Chamrosh. Allegedly irresistible enough to draw the winged menace out of hiding. Rodent Cheese A known favorite of the notorious Qiqirn, Cheese Hoarder Gigiroon. Allegedlyirresistible enough to draw the cheesy hedonist out of hiding. Buffalo Corpse A known favorite of the notorious cerberus, Sarameya. Allegedly irresistible enough to draw the cantankerous canine out of hiding. Pure Blood A known favorite of the notorious vampyr, Nosferatu. Allegedly irresistible enough to draw the perpetually bloodlusting undead out of hiding. Vinegar Pie A known favorite of the notorious troll, Khromasoul Bhurborlor. Allegedly irresistible enough to draw the gigantic oaf out of hiding. Rock Juice A known favorite of the notorious wamoura, Achamoth. Allegedly irresistible enough to draw the maneating moth out of hiding. Raw Buffalo A known favorite of the notorious dragon, Anantaboga. Allegedly irresistible enough to draw the ferocious reptilian out of hiding. Bone Charcoal A known favorite of the notorious bomb, Reacton. Allegedly irresistible enough to draw the enraged explosive out of hiding. Granulated Sugar A known favorite of the notorious flan, Dextrose. Allegedly irresistible enough to draw the gelatinous blob out of hiding. Shadeleaf A known favorite of the notorious wamoura larva, Brass Borer. Allegedly irresistible enough to draw the terrifying termite out of hiding. Pectin A known favorite of the notorious slime, Claret. Allegedly irresistible enough to draw the blubbery mass out of hiding. Cog Lubricant A known favorite of the notorious automaton, Ob. Allegedly irresistible enough to draw the mechanical terror out of hiding. Singed Buffalo A known favorite of the notorious khimaira, Tyger. Allegedly irresistible enough to draw the mythic monster out of hiding. Exorcism Treatise A known favorite of the notorious soulflayer, Mahjlaef the Paintorn. Allegedly irresistible enough to draw the merciless warlock out of hiding. Myrrh A known favorite of the notorious Experimental Lamia. Allegedly irresistible enough to draw the serpentine witch out of hiding. Rose Scampi A known favorite of the notorious orobon, Nuhn. Allegedly irresistible enough to draw the foul fish out of hiding. Opalus Gem A known favorite of the notorious acrolith, Wulgaru. Allegedly irresistible enough to draw the arcane atrocity out of hiding. M. No. 11 Molting A known favorite of the notorious Qutrub, Zareehkl the Jubilant. Allegedly irresistible enough to draw the grotesque horror out of hiding. Mint Drop A known favorite of the notorious imp, Verdelet. Allegedly irresistible enough to draw the evil sorcerer out of hiding. Golden Teeth A known favorite of the notorious skeleton, Velionis. Allegedly irresistible enough to draw the bony ghoul out of hiding. Greenling A known favorite of the notorious Lil' Apkallu. Allegedly irresistible enough to draw the murderous avian out of hiding. Spoilt Blood A known favorite of the notorious chigoe, Chigre. Allegedly irresistible enough to draw the bounding bloodsucker out of hiding. Tinnin's Fang The lethally toxic fang of the hydra, Tinnin. It continues to drip poison from the venom ducts within. A. Gears' Fragment A mechanical fragment taken from the disassembled remains of the menacing Armed Gears. It appears to be a generator designed for providing large quantities of power. G. Zha's Necklace Neckware of the Mamool Ja, Gotoh Zha the Redolent. Forever imbued with the indelible scent of its owner, it can be equipped by none other. Dea's Horn Taken from the nasal protrusion of the massive wivre Dea, this imposing horn is perfectly adapted for impaling unwary targets. Iriz Ima's Hide The thick, tough hide of Iriz Ima. Its durability is a testament to its capacity to protect the marid against most forms of predation. Amoosh.'s Tendril A wreathing, vinelike tendril amputated from the malboro Lividroot Amooshah. The meandering of the vine makes it seem to continue to move, even in death. Iriri Samariri's Hat The perfectly form-fit hat of poroggo Iriri Samariri. Tailor-made to an amphibious head, it cannot and will not adorn the typical adventurer noggin. Vulpangue's Wing A wing clipping taken from the puk, Vulpangue. Its lightness and thinness belie both its strength and durability. Chamrosh's Beak The razor-sharp beak of the colibri Chamrosh, capable of easily tearing apart the flesh of most any creature. Gigiroon's Cape The cape and cowl of Qiqirn, Cheese Hoarder Gigiroon. Fit to the unique form of a Qiqirn body, it cannot be donned by people, and reeks of cheese. Sarameya's Hide The tough, near-impenetrable hide of Sarameya, one of the few known extant members of the cerberus family. Nosferatu's Claw Plunged into its victims and then licked clean of the dripping blood, this clawed appendage of the vampyr Nosferatu still possesses a tangible eeriness. Bblr.'s Vambrace The solid and well-worn plate armguard once donned by the troll, Khromasoul Bhurborlor. As with all troll armor, it is far too cumbersome to be worn by even the strongest of people. Acham.'s Antenna An antenna taken from the fallen wamoura, Achamoth. This tentacular appendage is adept at detecting even invisible and silent prey. Anantaboga's Heart The enormous heart of the dragon, Anantaboga. It is still saturated through and through with foul reptilian blood. Reacton's Ashes The smoldering remains of the bomb, Reacton. Despite the passage of time, the cinders retain their immense heat. Dextrose's Blubber The blubberous flesh of the flan, Dextrose. It jiggles incessantly, even when at rest. B. Borer's Cocoon A cutting taken from the elaborate cocoon spun by the larval wamoura, Brass Borer. Claret Globule A tiny blob of gelatinous flesh hacked from the body of the slime, Claret. Ob's Arm A technologically advanced automaton arm, salvaged from the dismantled remains of Ob. Tyger's Tail Cleaved from the ferocious khimaira, Tyger, this once lethal tail is wielded in both whipping and stabbing motions. Mahjlaef's Staff Too great in power and size to be wielded by people, this wicked staff of the soulflayer Mahjlaef the Paintorn is no doubt responsible for the deaths of countless adventurers. Ex. Lamia Armband Decorative and protective armware of Experimental Lamia. It inexplicably resists being equipped on the arm of any other. Nuhn's Esca The bioluminescent, bulbous sac of the oboron, Nuhn. The light is used to attract unsuspecting prey in the dark depths of cold waters. Wulgaru's Head The severed head of the acrolith, Wulgaru. It was once animated by a most malicious arcane presence. Zrkl.'s Neckpiece Necklace formerly worn by the Qutrub, Zareehkl the Jubilant. It is not suited to dress the neck of any other individual. Verdelet's Wing The detached, fleshy wing of the imp, Verdelet. Either by some latent magic, or simply remaining nerves, it twitches periodically. Velionis' Bone A shard of blackened bone taken from the remains of the wicked skeleton, Velionis. Lil' Apkallu's Egg A shiny egg laid by Lil' Apkallu. The pale green hue of the eggshell is an unmistakable sign. Chigre The complete and well-preserved corpse of arguably the rarest member of the chigoe family, Chigre. Eastern Ginger An eastern variety of ginger valued for its sharp, refreshing aroma. Believed in the East to possess divine powers of protection, lending to its common usage as a design motif in many coats of arms. Meta. Balsam A fragrant oil rumored to possess aromas so potent they can alter the very personalities of those who smell them. Meta. Perfume A fragrant perfume rumored to possess aromas so potent they can alter the very personalities of those who smell them. Gigas Helm The huge headwear of a full-grown Gigas. Incapable of being equipped by any other race, the helmet is designed as much for inducing fear in the enemy as protecting the head of its wearer. Gigas Gauntlets The massive gauntlets worn by armored Gigas. Far too large or heavy to be worn by people, the lack of skill in craftsmanship is compensated for by sheer enormity and ruggedness. Dark Ixion Horn The twisted and contorted horn wrested from the head of Dark Ixion. It emits an alluring yet lackluster shine of foreboding blackness. Dark Ixion Tail The plush, full tail of Dark Ixion. Despite the ominous aura of evil still surrounding the fine hairs, their innate beauty is undeniable. Coiler Occasionally grants the automaton bonus melee attacks. Steam Jacket Reduces damage taken from successive attacks of the same type. Scrolls Reprisal PLD Lv. 61 Teaches the white magic Reprisal. Increases chance of blocking with shield, and reflects portion of blocked damage back to attacker. Items Bottled Fay Rumored to possess the power to return the bearer to a previous location if released. You remembered to punch holes in the lid. Food Ortolana A more than generous serving of assorted vegetables prepared in olive oil, served over spaghetti al dente. Hmd. Salis. Steak A homemade salisbury steak made for you by your fellow. By modern convention, it appears to be just a smidgen overdone. Hmd. Carbonara Homemade carbonara made for you by your fellow. The noodles have been boiled to a perfect consistency that adheres ever so deliciously "to the teeth." Hmd. Omelette A homemade omelette made for you by your fellow. The soft, fluffy eggs practically melt in your mouth before you can even chew them. Cotton Candy The original tooth-rotter, this old favorite comes in a puff of cloudlike, sugary sweetness tangled elegantly around a stick. Melon Snowcone A ridiculously simple dessert comprised of nothing more than a heap of ice shavings doused with a sweet dose of thundermelon-flavored syrup. Pearlscale A showfish native to eastern Vana'diel that is highly prized for its remarkably beautiful scales, which are said to resemble round pearls. Calico Comet A showfish native to western Vana'diel whose name derives from its distinctive mottled coloring and elongated tail. M&P Doner Keb. A festive snack whipped up by the M&P Market chefs. The serving size is more than abundant. Cream Puff A popular dessert the world round, this treat is comprised of sweet, fluffy cream injected into a thin, crispy crust. Marinara Bountiful portions of seafood flavored in a pomodoro sauce sautee. A favorite among seafarers. Marinara +1 Made with the most select seafood and pasta boiled to perfection, this dish will no doubt leave an indellible impression on whoever is fortunate enough to consume it. Crab Sushi Sliced, raw crab served on a small portion of sweet vinegar rice--a popular dish in Far Eastern nations. Crab Sushi +1 A flawless marriage of delectable claw meat and lovingly packed vinegar rice, bound together by invigoratingly fresh wasabi. Goshikitenge A firework from a land far to the east. Pole Grip "Double Attack"+2% Lv. 60 All Jobs Magic Strap MP+23 Spell interruption rate down 5% Lv. 69 All Jobs Brave Grip Increases critical hit damage Lv. 72 All Jobs Wise Strap Magic critical hit rate +3% Lv. 71 All Jobs Fire Grip Converts 20 HP to MP Fire Elemental Magic Accuracy+2 Lv. 70 All Jobs Water Grip Converts 20 HP to MP Water Elemental Magic Accuracy+2 Lv. 70 All Jobs Wind Grip Converts 20 HP to MP Wind Elemental Magic Accuracy+2 Lv. 70 All Jobs Ice Grip Converts 20 HP to MP Ice Elemental Magic Accuracy+2 Lv. 70 All Jobs Thunder Grip Converts 20 HP to MP Lightning Elemental Magic Accuracy+2 Lv. 70 All Jobs Earth Grip Converts 20 HP to MP Earth Elemental Magic Accuracy+2 Lv. 70 All Jobs Light Grip Converts 20 HP to MP Light Elemental Magic Accuracy+2 Lv. 70 All Jobs Dark Grip Converts 20 HP to MP Dark Elemental Magic Accuracy+2 Lv. 70 All Jobs Azoth DMG:35 Delay:210 AGI+4 Accuracy+4 Evasion+4 Lv. 74 RDM/DNC Zareehkl Jambiya DMG:31 Delay:201 Evasion+5 Latent effect: DMG:36 Lv. 71 WAR/WHM/BLM/RDM/PLD/BRD/NIN/SCH Trilling Dagger DMG:28 Delay:186 Increases light elemental magic damage dealt Silence: Attack+10 Lv. 73 WAR/RDM/PLD/DRK/BRD/RNG/SAM/NIN/DRG/COR/PUP/DNC Naglering DMG:85 Delay:501 Accuracy+4 Attack+20 Magic Accuracy+3 Lv. 74 DRK Ferrara DMG:74 Delay:387 Accuracy+4 Lv. 71 WAR/PLD/DRK Stygian Ash DMG:21 Delay:168 Lv. 71 All Jobs Reacton Arm Attack+10 Enhances "Mijin Gakure" effect Lv. 70 NIN Black Tathlum DEX+1 Accuracy+4 Attack+4 Lv. 70 MNK/RDM/SAM/DRG/PUP/DNC White Tathlum HP+15 MP+15 "Store TP"+2 Enmity-2 Lv. 70 All Jobs Info - "THF" should be WHM - "WHM" should be BLM - "BLM" should be RDM - "RDM" should be THF Extranal Links Item list with icons